


Mamá Noel era rubia y el elfo de la Navidad mató a Santa

by villanelleslady



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, I said prison wives and I'll die on this hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanelleslady/pseuds/villanelleslady
Summary: Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the gay! Oh what fun it is to ride-... Guess you will have to read to find out.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Mamá Noel era rubia y el elfo de la Navidad mató a Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphiczule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiczule/gifts).



> Feliz Navidad Anna!
> 
> This one is also dedicated to Effy and Elfa. Effy, I promised you if I ever wrote a fic I would dedicate it to you, and I'm a woman of my word. And Elfa, you always belived in my ability to write, there hasn't been a piece of my writing, no matter how short or silly, you haven't praised, so this is for you too. There aren't words to express how grateful I am for the support you two gave me. Thank you. 
> 
> A shout out to Putas ratas group chat and the people who follow me in general, y'all have absolutely no obligation to be there and listen to my random rambling, but you are, so again, thank you. 
> 
> It's my first time here so please be patient, and I hope you enjoy it!

It was December at Cruz del Norte, and since they made Palacios warden things had changed a lot in prison. It was not the hostile environment that once was, mainly. The inmates were treated like actual human beings and not like toys, as they were when Sandoval was in charge. New protocols had been added that encouraged the women in prison to participate in activities that helped them feel included and seen. Without a doubt, everything was calmer now. Well, almost everything.

**2 weeks before Christmas**

“So you’re telling me we’re throwing a winter party?”, confusion was painted all over the inmates’ faces. “It really would be a Christmas miracle if we had a budget or permission to do that, so it'll be more like a modest celebration. But we all could use some light spirit, including me, I’m growing old twice as fast and it’s your fault.”, Palacios declared with a gentle laugh. Truth was, he knew many of those women wouldn’t get loved ones’ visits during the holidays, and after discussing it with several psychologists they came to the conclusion a little sense of community wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Why are y'all putas so serious about this? I’m in for it!”, Rizos exclaimed, accompanying her words with a funny dance. If someone was to be excited for a party that would be Estefanía. Macarena, who was arm-crossed at her friend’s side, reflected a bright smile while watching her acting goofy and excited. That of course, was enough reason for Maca to approve the idea. “Yeah, why not? And how are we gonna make it?”

“That’s up to you. I will leave here a couple of guards with a notepad and a few pens, everyone will have time to write down their ideas. Also, I’m aware not all of you celebrate Christmas so please feel free to ask for alternatives in order to follow your own traditions however you like. As I said before we must be realistic here, I won’t be able to fulfill all your requests, but I promise I’ll try to do my best.” Some of those present, including Rizos and Maca, took a step forward, ready to be the first to make their petitions, others however, looked around as if waiting for the joke, when it didn’t come they started murmuring between them. They were suspicious, which was understandable, considering the treat they had received in the past. It was hard to say, but for a lot of these women hostility had been their only reality. Following that line of thought a voice invaded Palacio’s mind, a blast from the past, from his college years: _‘Crime doesn’t come out of nowhere, it’s a consequence’_ , her psychology teacher, a very wise woman, used to say. “Any questions?”, he tried to ease the sudden tension. 

Antonia took the opportunity to speak her mind “so can I finally have one of those Satisfyers everyone's losing their shit over?” 

“Antonia!”, it took three seconds for the young man’s face to turn as red as a tomato. 

“What?! Santa is not climbing this chimney down,-she pointed between her legs- at least let me vacuum the dust.” The old woman responded in an amused tone; she loved messing with the innocent man, and if she was being honest with herself, she had grown fond of him. Everyone in the cafeteria started laughing and joking around with each other. Palacios though, scowled at the woman “This is not that kind of wish list!”, nobody was really listening to him at that point. He pinched his nose and turned towards the guards, who were trying to contain the laughter, and sighed desperately at the sight “Please just make sure to tell them NOT to ask for sexual toys”, chuckles inevitably escaped their mouths. That only gained an eye-roll from the new prison director, “My hair will start growing grey soon enough because of these people”, he muttered to himself as he exited the room. 

The humorous comment seemed to calm the atmosphere again. To tell the truth, even if running a prison was an incredibly hard task at times, Palacios had honest respect for those women, from whom he learned new things everyday, and seeing them casually joking around touched his heart more than he expressed.

“So what are you gonna propose?”, Kabila's cheerful voice hit Maca’s ears as they were waiting for their turn to jot their suggestions down. “I was thinking about a good meal for a change”, Macarena chuckled softly, the action revealed white bright teeth and two beautiful dimples. “That’s it? C’mon rubia, you can do better than that!”, they never had the opportunity to do something like this before, in fact, it was a lucky day if none of the guards called them ‘crazy bitches’ or ‘cunts’, so why not let themselves embrace the change?

“And what do you have in mind? I mean, if they actually decide to listen to you.”, she teased. Macarena was curious to know what her friend was up to this time. Although Rizo’s intentions rarely ever came from a bad place, her actions could be described as reckless sometimes. “It’s a secret. You’ll have to wait. The only thing you should know is that I plan to bring some fun to this shithole! -The blonde was about to open her mouth, but a finger on her lips shut her off.- AND you’ll have to trust me with this, it’s Christmas, have a little faith, and relax.” Maca smiled amusingly. Estefanía then freed her lips so the blonde could talk. “No, you’re right. I could use some positivity.”

It wasn’t a lie, she had been feeling down, not that it was something unusual, but it had become a constant state after Palacios accepted his position as director. That’s how it worked, she supposed, when the world becomes quieter you can no longer use its noise to distract yourself from reality, and the hidden, unsolved chaos inside your mind finds a free way to remind you it's there.

That, and a cry for assistance from the heart: 'I want to live'. Of course, to accept that, to explore all the layers of residues certain experiences leave under your skin and clean them up, one must be willing to do the work. 

She was going to therapy, thanks to the kind advice of one of the social workers that visited the penal institution once in a while, she mentioned it could help Maca to get out of prison sooner for good behavior, and that was the only thing she needed to hear. At first, she wasn't very hopeful it would actually aid her, but she went and she talked nonetheless. Now, after a few months, she could go the entire night without nightmares shaking her off of her sleep, so maybe that was progress. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Saray entered the room, extending her arms dramatically, “So what was that I heard about us planning a jarana?”, she shouted for everyone to hear. The brunette scanned her surroundings, finding two well known faces. “ Do any of you mind filling me up?”, she said once she approached the pair. 

Rizos started explaining to the woman the things Palacios had previously told them. One comment led to the other and without realizing, they were caught up in an hilarious conversation. Saray started narrating how her family celebrated the holiday when she was younger, how she, being her vivacious self, would climb on the table and start dancing and singing to the rest of her family, who would cheer her and clap their hands in unison. She accompanied the story with her body language, which made the situation even more comical. Macarena was serene, she was enjoying Saray's easy mood, but a sudden, not so new, discomfort traveled down her spine like lightning, something, or more specifically, the absence of it, was upsetting her.

_What was it?_

Instinctively, the blonde looked around and the mystery was quickly solved.

“Where is Zulema?”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know it was short and I'm sorry for the lack of zurena, but I needed to set up a general scenario and explain properly what it's like inside of prison at the moment, not only management stuff but also some emotional perspective. I promise the next chapters are going to be different.
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy holidays to everyone, however you celebrate them. Sending love and health!
> 
> WAIT! If everyone was together in the cafeteria except Zulema... Where is she?


End file.
